Communications systems using optical signals require the use of optical switches and routers. An early approach to optical switching was to convert the optical signal to an electrical signal, use an electrical switch or router and then convert back to an optical signal. More recently, optical relays have been used in which an electrical control signal is used to control the switching or routing of an optical signal. Optical relays typically switch optical signals by using movable solid mirrors or by using the creation of bubbles in liquid. Mirrors do not allow for selective switching of different optical wavelengths.